La Batalla del tiempo
by megaoso
Summary: Espero que les guste mi historia
1. Chapter 1

Estaba Link durmiendo un día en su casa del arbol, cuando escucha un sonido fuerte que lo despierta, entonces empieza a sentir un mal presentimiento, agarra su espada y su escudo por siacaso, cuando ve que habia una persona que se le hacia muy familiar, que estaba vestido como kokiri, lo ve que se encuentra tirado en el suelo y corre a ayudarlo, Link se impresiona al ver que era el con la espada del tiempo y su escudo de hyrule, rapidamente lo levanta y lo despierta, le pregunta, que pasaba, Link grande le dice que vino porque ganondorf y la mayora mask habian regresado y se unieron para gobernar el mundo de una vez, y el habia regresado para advertirle y prepararse para una batalla final, derrepente se escucha otro sonido muy fuerte sercano, derrepente aparece ganondorf y la mayora mask, entonces el link pequeño dice -¡no puede ser como se unieron si nisiquiera sabian que existian ni uno ni otro, Link grande le dice que una fuerza maligna llamada "The God of the dark"mas fuerte que ellos dos los unio para ser "The death mens", entonces se prepararon para la batalla y pensaron que ganondorf se convertiria en ganon y la mayora mask pasaria a su ultima etapa, pero no fue asi, empezo la batalla los death mens eran muy fuertes, más de lo que eran cuando fue su primera batalla, entonces los links convatian pero no eran suficientemente fuertes para derrotarlos, los Links estaban muy cansados, derrepente the death mens unieron sus mas fuertes ataques, lo lanzaron contra los links pero y tampoco podian escapar porque era muy rapido y estaba a corta distancia, entonces el ataque exploto, el suelo tenia un gueco grande, entonces the death mens se rieron porque al fin habian logrado su venganza y destruyeron a los Links¿En verdad habian muerto?

* * *

Esta historia continuara 


	2. Chapter 2

Luego de que los Death Mens se fueron teletransportandose, todos los kokiris salieron para ver que fue ese estruendoso ruido, vieron que un hoyo enorme estaba en el suelo, no se explicaban como sucedió, pero cuando lo revisaron más de cerca vieron que dos pedazos de ropa verde se hallaban en el hoyo, todos los kokiris se asustaron, empezaron rapidamente a buscar la persona que faltara o tuviera un pedazo de su ropa rota, cuando se dieron cuenta, faltaba Link (en este caso el pequeño) y de repente todos, hicieron silencio, todos tuvieron el mismo horrible pensamiento, si.

LINK HABIA SIDO VENCIDO

Todos los Kokiri empezaron a llorar pensando que su héroe había sido derrotado. ¡COMO PODIA SER SI ERA EL HEROE DEL TIEMPO!

Mientras tanto en el cielo donde se encontraba The Chamber of Six Sages, aparecen Los Liks, se despiertan preguntándose que había pasado, recuerdan que estaban peleando con Ganondorf y la Mayora Mask, pero tambien se preguntaban que hacian en la camara de los sages (The chamber of six sages), cuando todos los sages aparecen, Rauru (para los que no recuerdan es el que le da el primer medallón a Link) el Lider les dice: -Los hemos transportado por nuestro poder porque su fuerza Links no es suficiente, aunque estuvieran peleando juntos no podrían ganarles, por que la fuerza de la maldad "The God of the Dark" ha utilizado su poder maligno para hipnotizar a Ganondor y Mayora Mask para utilizarlos como sus servidores, además incrementado sus poderes para destruirlos a ustedes Links para el poder dominar el mundo, además secuestro a la princesa Zelda para obtener su poder y convertirla también en su servidora.

-Link Pequeño dice exaltado: -¡Qué no puede ser, como es posible que una fuerza tan maligna pueda controlar a Ganondorf y a Mayora Mask y además poder convertir a alguien tan poderosa y pura de corazón como Zelda.

-Link Grande le pregunta a Rauru: -Entonces como haremos para vencer a los Death Mens y para acabar al "God of the Dark" si nuestro poder junto no puede ni siquiera con los Death Mens.

En ese momento Impa aparece y les dice: -Nosotros tenemos una idea.

Aparece la guardiana del templo del espiritu: -Si para acabar con ellos primero deben destruir a sus dos espiritus malignos.

Sale Darunia y les dice: -Sus espíritus malignos hermanos mayores, se encuentran en cada Templo.

Instantáneamente aparece la Princesa ruto:-Esos espiritus malignos dominan cada uno de los poderes que poseen cada uno de los templos.

Por ultimo aparece Saria diciendoles: Después que los destruyan nosotros podremos volver a la Tierra para ayudarlos a derrotar a los Death Mens.

Los Sages dicen: -Pero lamentablemente nuestro poder es solamente suficiente para vencer a los Death Mens, necesitaríamos otra fuerza vital para vencer al "God of th Dark".

Los Links se miran y dicen al mismo tiempo: -¡LA PRINCESA ZELDA!!.

Rauru dice: -Si por eso deben apresurase a vencer a cada uno de esos Links malignos, para que los templos se destruyan y el "God of the Dark" no pueda transformar a Zelda en uno de sus subditos, porque ni la convierte todo estaria perdido.

Los Links dicen: -OK, nosotros derrotaremos a nuestros yo malignos en cada templo.

Rauru:-Bien Links y recuerden, separados son fuertes, pero juntos son inigualables, eso les ayudara a vencer a sus yo malignos.

Los Sages los teletransportan a Hyrule Field para que comienzen la tarea.

¿Los Links lograran esto?

* * *

Esta Historia Continuara. 


End file.
